


Collateral Damage

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Arson, Death, F/F, F/M, Fire, Lena and Kelly friendship, Nia and Kelly team up, Old Friends, Orphanage, Shadow hand Attack, Smut, Social Commentary, This is a follow-up to Christmas Miracles, Trauma, death of a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Kelly takes Alex to visit the orphanage in Mexico that she donated all that money to during "Christmas Miracles " but a dangerous and heartless enemy follows seeming revenge on Kelly and they aren't above harming the children to get to her.  Meanwhile Kara and Lena explore some more relaxing aspects of their relationship. Nia navigates a new project at work with Brainy's help but soon finds her research colliding with Kelly's Conundrum in Mexico.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Kudos: 5





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: This is part of the Shadow Games Series and also a direct Sequel to the 'Christmas Miracles ' Dansen piece. This story is gonna be rather heavy in subject matter.
> 
> Trigger warning: Cursing, Bleeding, death of a child, arson, attempted murder, Trauma, Hospitals, Smut, hurt/comfort

"Ahhhkhg…" Kelly screamed in anguish as she watched the flames consuming the 'Centro juvenil de Segunda Oportunidad para adolescentes LGBT ' before her eyes. 

"Miss Olsen?" Lupine, one of the teenagers she had been working with for the past week, came running up to her.

Most of the kids had made it out. Kelly had pulled the alarm to get them to clear the building. She knew some of them were still in there though. She hadn't seen Javier or Sabine anywhere as she looked around. She was fighting every instinct on her body to stop herself from running back into the fire to find them herself. Only the heat of the flames, even from the distance they were at held her in place; that and the need to keep an eye on the other kids.

Kelly turned to Lupine. "Yes. What is it sweetie?" She kept calm. The trauma she felt inside didn't need to be projected to the kids.

"It's Javier. Miss Alex , She found him. "

Kelly turned to see Alex had run out of another exit. Her fiance was carrying a 13 year old boy over her shoulder. Alex was wearing some kinda black flame retardedent jacket that looked like it had come from that new cloth Lena had developed at the Watch Tower As Kelly looked at the boy over Alex' shoulder, the white t-shirt and backwards baseball cap, though scorching from the flames, made it clear that, that was Javier. Alex laid the young man on the grass when she was far enough out from the building. He coughed pretty heavily but appeared to still be breathing.

"Miss Kelly!" Tana, a 15 year old who was still in her t-shirt and pajamas in the early morning hours, pointed towards the door on Kelly's side of the building. 

Kelly looked over to see Juana practically fall out of the door. She was screaming as flashes of flames licked at her heels. She pushed two young girls ahead of her as she fell. Her skin was red and looking very scorched from the heat. Kelly moved to help her as she fell. She ran over, helping Juana to get up enough to move away from the building.

"Sabine! Sabine!" Lana was screaming the other girls name as they searched the crowd for her.

"Julio?"

"Elios?!"

So many teens and kids were still unaccounted for. The other kids tried to find each other in the chaos. She could hear many of the kids beginning to out right sob and break down.

Everything inside Kelly hurt her as she watched this play out. Finally after what felt like an eternity, she heard the sound of sirens from a fire truck heading their way but she knew, in some painful place inside, that it was already too late for some of her young charges. Like magnetism Alex and her both turned and looked at each other as a thundering rush of wind came fast approaching and a flash of blue and red tore through the skies, before Supergirl landed in front of the burning Center.

**_. . . ._ **

**_(9 days ago)_ **

_ "I think it sounds like fun," Alex commented as she stepped out of the bath. She was wrapped in nothing but the fluffy blue towel that Kelly had given her. Her skin was still damp from the shower. _

_ Kelly sat on the bed in just her short black silk bathrobe. "You wanna go then?" She examined Alex' body language and expression as she questioned her. Kelly herself had been down to Chilpancingo in nearly two years, with everything that had been happening. She had been wanting to go down for a while, especially with the tentative place the Center was still in even after her Christmas donation of 20,000 had helped get things above water. _

_ "Of course I do," Alex assured her as she stepped across the room and joined Kelly on the bed. Technically they were supposed to be getting dressed for some meeting with a some dry old business men that were coming to LCorp fund launcher but neither Kelly nor Alex really wanted to see or deal with any of those men at this latest Gala so they were dragging their feet as much as possible, to which Kelly could only blame Alex bad influence.  _

_ "You're not just saying that because I want to?" _

_ "After everything you told me about this place, I wanna see it myself," Alex assured her. "And, plus we were invited after all. You've got like 10 vacation days coming up too." _

_ "Do you have time-" _

_ "I can get time off anytime." Alex shrugged while leaning back to lay on the bed. "I work with J'onn. I'm basically just saving the world as a hobby while living as a 'kept' woman by you." Alex joked lightly. _

_ "A 'kept' woman?" _

_ "You do spoil me." Alex smiled as Kelly looked down at her. She beckoned Kelly closer, leaning in to kiss her. "I wanna go anywhere with you...Always."  _

_ Kelly pulled back. She just wanted to enjoy the view for a second. "I'll let Jua know." _

_ Alex pulled her back in to kiss her again, drawing out the pleasure of the act slowly and decadently.  _

_ "Alex…" _

_ 🎵🎶RING 🎶 🎵  _

_ The blarring of Kelly's phone from the bedside table interrupted the moment. Alex turned and glanced at the offending device for a moment as if she wanted to have the power to heat vision it away. Kelly leaned over Alex, reaching for the phone to answer it. "It's Nia.???" She told Alex before answering. She turned on the speaker phone. _

_ "Hello." _

_ "Kelly, hey where are you two at?" Nia asked. _

_ Kelly looked over at the clock. They were late, like 45 minutes late. That was Alex' fault. " Oh, we're-" _

_ "...Avoiding that sexist old fart Danihan and the other old rich dudes?" It was less of a question and more of a factual statement.  _

_ "Nia! We're just- we're just getting dressed. We had a late start. That's all." _

_ "Sure. Lena has you scheduled to give your speech in 30 minutes. She was looking for you and realized you two weren't here. " _

_ "Where's Lena at?" Alex asked. _

_ "I don't know. Kara said she was taking Lena to get some headache relief medicine about 10 minutes ago and ask me to call you two-" _

_ "Say no more." Alex Cut Nia off.  _

_ "We'll be there in...about 45 minutes. Try to stall things-" _

_ "Stall? How?"  _

_ "You'll think of something. You're smart." _

_ "I need more punctual friends," Nia complained before hanging up as Kelly was apologizing.  _

_ Kelly and Alex looked at each other momentarily before Alex laughed a little. She climbed off the bed, going to the closet while grumbling.  _

**. . . .**

**(Present)**

Supergirl had cleared the fire within a matter of minutes. Unfortunately the damage had ravaged the building and many of the teenagers and kids lives. Kelly had moved the group of kids back as Supergirl flew out of the building holding Sabine's body. Her skin was red and scorched, clearly holding signs of having been burned. She was still and unmoving, clearly gone from this world. The firefighters were busy clearing the rest of the building and Kelly could hear anguished screams as more bodies of the young ones who hadn't escaped the flames were brought out. Some were profoundly burned. 

"Move back kids. Don't look," Alex instructed gently, clearly not wanting the teens to witness this.

Kelly inhaled sharply, trying not to scream at the scene herself. Her eyes kept tracking back to Sabine's still form. Guilt rushed through her. In some morbid part of her soul, she knew this was all her fault. She should of trusted her instincts when she had felt something wrong days ago…

**TBC** in chapter Two- Old friends 

Thanks for reading this chapter. Please leave Questions, comments or constructive criticism. 


End file.
